


Of First Dates and... Ghouls?

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Winchullivane [5]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois finally meets Sam… who isn't sure what do with her forward advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Dates and... Ghouls?

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to smile when he felt a foot slide up the inside of his calf. If the look on Lois Lane's face was anything to go by, it was her way of saying hello. And what a  _hello_ it was. He wasn't complaining – _exactly_  – he was just used to the forward women being handled by his very  _forward_  brother. But seeing as Dean was currently giving him the thumbs-up over Chloe's shoulder, he didn't think he'd be getting any help out of this situation.

"So!" he said, a little too loudly. "The, uh, specials looked really good tonight… Anybody know what they're having?"

He could've sworn he heard Lois say something along the lines of - "Something tall, dark and handsome."

If Dean's choking on his beer was a sign, he definitely heard right.

Chloe grinned as if it was all so beyond amusing, she found no fault in it. "Medium or well-done?" she asked her cousin.

"Very,  _very_ well done," she replied with a smirk.

Sam looked from Lois to Chloe and then to his brother. Leaning forward, he whisper-shouted, "What'd you get me into?"

Dean shrugged. "I thought she'd leave the crazy until later… Maybe it's something in the water." He eyed the crystal clear glass in front of Lois suspiciously and then reached over and took it away from her, narrowing his eyes at her as if she was going to spill all her secrets.

She glared back at him and Sam couldn't hide a smile. It was a rare moment when a woman didn't look at Dean and fall for his oddball charm. Especially one as beautiful as Lois; with long deep-brown hair, piercing eyes and a smile that somehow twisted up his stomach, she was by no means an unwelcome sight. Still, he wasn't sure how to talk to her. Chloe, he could discuss anything with; from politics to djinn, she could debate and converse without hesitance. Lois was a whole new experience.

With a sigh, he relaxed a little, hoping he could try small-talk. "So, Lois… Chloe said you were a journalist?"

She beamed, returning her attention to him. "Yes. At the Daily Planet. In fact…" She leaned into him. "I might just have a few headlines up your alley. Since Dean let the cat out of the bag about the whole monster-under-the-bed shebang, I've had my eye out… If you're interested, we could stop by a suspected ghoul nest, lair,  _whatever!_  Because I'm  _telling_ you, all the signs are there."

He blinked. "Ghouls?" he repeated.

She nodded.

He shook his head slowly. "And you have… proof of some kind?"

"I don't usually hang around the obits, but there was a poll going around and I had to put my bet in and—" Clearing her throat, she waved the explanation away. "Uh, anyway, so I happened to spot this obit on this couple that were found out by Winslow creek and it wouldn't have even registered if I hadn't  _just_ been talking to a people with their  _exact_ names who just so happened to live in an isolated house upstream and  _really_ didn't want the added intrusion of my many questions. Anyway, I figured the names might just be coincidence but I looked into the autopsy reports and I talked to the coroner and not only are the two DOA's exact replicas of the living, breathing couple I met a week ago, but the coroner said there were  _distinct two-week old_  chewingmarks all over the bodies. It's what made them so hard to identify." She tipped her head at Sam's wide-eyed expression. "What? Did I miss something? Did you guys already know about them…?"

"No, uh… No." He smiled, running a hand over the back of his neck. "I've just… never talked about chewed up bodies at dinner with anybody but, well…  _Dean_."

Lois cringed. "Right… Etiquette. Really gotta work on that."

He laughed. "No, it's… Kind of refreshing." His brow furrowed. "In a really,  _really_ weird way."

She smiled. "Weird good though, right? 'Cause I can just  _not_ talk about coroner's for the rest of the meal."

"Let's not, but… thanks for the heads up. I'll check it out later."

Her eyes lit up excitedly. "Since  _Rico Lame-o_  here," she shoved a thumb in Dean's direction, "will be shacking up with my cousin, you think you might need a partner?"

He glanced from her to Dean. "It's really not safe for a civilian to—"

"Hah!" she scoffed. "Civilian." With a roll of her eyes, she told him, "Three words, Sam. Miniature. Rocket. Launcher." With a perfectly arrogant expression, she told him, "Got one for my last birthday, still haven't broken it in."

Sam turned to look at Dean, who was smirking at him. "I told you man, the women in this family are crazy- _awesome!_ "

Next to him, Chloe rolled her eyes, a smile forming. "Normal men would've ducked and covered  _months_ ago."

Turning to meet her gaze, his lips curled in a suggestive grin. " _Real_ men stay around for the action." Unabashed by present company, he swept her mouth up in a sealing kiss, lips and tongues tangled tight.

"Ugh," Lois gagged. "How did you put up with him all that time?"

Sam smiled. "Stock in earplugs and an endless supply of patience."

With a snort, she cocked her brow. "Listen… I know I'm not the  _normal_ you were probably looking for, but… I'd love to hunt Ghouls with you sometime…" She lifted a shoulder. "Or even watch a football game, if that's less weird."

He grinned. "Or… we could schedule it so we could hunt down a few ghouls and catch a game after."

Her brows lifted, eyes widening. "You sure you're interested in taking on this crazy-awesome?"

With a chuckle, he nodded. "I'm willing to try." He leaned into her slightly. "It's a lot easier to talk to you when you're not coming on so strong."

She blinked, confused.

Awkwardly, he explained, "Feeling my leg up with your foot…"

Her head cocked, bewilderment evident. "I  _wasn't_."

Dean laughed across from them. "You should'a seen your face…"

"Dean!" Sam sighed, looking completely  _impatient_.

" _Chlo-e_ …" Lois growled, glaring daggers in Dean's direction, a promise of  _death_ imminent.

"All right, all right…" Rolling her eyes, she looked up at Dean. "All this time you could've been feeling  _me_ up and you chose your brother…?"

His lips pursed. "You make a good point." Attention very much averted to her, Chloe winked at Lois to tell her she had Sam all to herself.

"Good." Smirking at Sam, she cocked a brow. "So what's your opinion of  _Whitesnake_?"

"Uh…"

Chloe laughed under her breath. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
